


Laughter

by Herperlo_D



Series: A Wandering Soul [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperlo_D/pseuds/Herperlo_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rarely becomes angry. But when he does, everyone feels it. No one messes with what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings below.

They laughed and laughed and laughed, at the haunted faces, at the fearful looks thrown at them, at the looks of sheer dread.

 

They fingered the knives in their hands, their sharp edges gleaming duly in the waning light of the moon and licked their lips, hungry, waiting. Their laughter echoed, tinged with mirth and madness, around the wide clearing- sinister, unsettling- to the dark sky above. Then, they moved. They moved faster than the supernatural eye could see, leaving imprints of red and gold across the vision of their victims- the last flash of colour they would ever see.

 

They painted the walls red- the scent of death a miasma blanketing the area.

 

The broad smile never left their face.

 

_________

 

Morning came and a red dawn broke through the clouds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Non-explicit killing, descriptions of insanity.


End file.
